Dog Children
Dog Children is the seventeenth episode of season one of ''The New Normal''.'' It aired on February 19, 2013 on NBC at 9:30 EST. It was directed by Wendey Stanzler and written by Mike Scully. Summary The episode opens with Bryan and David entering their home with their puppy, Harvey Milkbone. It shows how they both had sleepless nights and 'exploded with joy' when he first barked. A few months have passed and it shows that Harvey has become visibly bigger. Goldie get's called to Shania's school to see the principal. She reveals that Clay was meant to be there too but he was late. He offers her water which turns into her fantasy that he got up on the table and began to strip. Once her fantasy is over, he reveals that he has got complaints about Shania, because of her Maggie Smith impression. Goldie reveals that she has been doing this for weeks. He explains of how she got up in the middle of the class and took the role as Smith's character from Downton Abbey. He states how that if it happens again, there will be serious consequences. Bryan enters the living room holding Harvey, telling David that there's something wrong with him. Bryan tell's David that he should take him to the vet. After a brief discussion, David agrees. Goldie threatens Shania by saying she won't allow her to watch TV if she doesn't stop causing trouble in class. Clay then enters, four hours late. He says to Shania that he wants her to be herself. Shania, thanks to Clay's advice, moves onto her new impression, Taylor Swift. Goldie is shown to be moved by Clay's speech and she invites him to stay for dinner. Bryan receives a call from David to come to the veterinarian clinic. The vet explains she will have to operate, however Bryan protests. David and Bryan have a discussion about this and eventually, due to Bryan, they both decide not to let him be operated on until another X-Ray is taken. Clay enters and tells Goldie that Shania is fast asleep. He states how he didn't read to her, she read to him. Goldie complains about her neck having a kink and she goes over and sits on the bed and Clay sits next to her. He starts to massage her neck. She turns around and starts to kiss him passionately. The scene cuts off as they both lie on the bed, still kissing. Bryan and David are still at the clinic and both are shown to be nervous. Bryan roars at the nurses to give his dogs the medicine, to which they eventually agree to. Goldie is crying on the bed. She wake Clay up to tell him that she has cramps and pains. She says she wants to ring Bryan and David. Clay says he will take care of her and they make their way to the hospital. Bryan and David are having converstions with some of the people at the clinic when the vet comes over and reveals that Harvey was fine and will be good to go in the morning. They both have a small discussion which ends with David saying he shouldn't have wanted him to have surgery. David's phone rings and the two are told that Goldie is in hospital. They both enter the hospital room and Goldie explains about the cramps, and about how her and Clay had sex. The doctor comes in and reveals that everything is fine and it's just the 'Braxton Hicks. Everyone is relieved. Bryan take's a call and looks shocked. He explains that he's just been told that Harvey Milkbone died. '' David enters the bedroom and begins to talk to Bryan. He says that it's shocking about how Harvey was fine, and then a car hit him, killing him. David cries, and says how he hopes this would never happen to their son. Rocky enters, saying Shania wants to speak to them. They both go to the living room and see Goldie and Clay. Shania enters, doing an impression Mother Superior from Sister Act. This cheers them both up and they hug her. Bryan is then shown attending confession, in which he reveals he's mad at God for killing Harvey. The priest tells him that suffering and loss are what make us appreciate lifes blessings. Bryan begins to cry saying how he loved Harvey and losing him hurt him, but he's scared that God would decide next to take his baby, or David, Goldie, or Shania. The priest manages to cheer him up and they both pray for Harvey Milkbone. Goldie arrives home with Shania and Clay. Shania goes to her room to watch Downton Abbey. Clay tells Goldie that he's sorry for all the horrible things that he's done and that he will make up for them because he feels that if anything would happen to her, he would feel like his life was over. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. She is visibly moved by what he said. David and Bryan continue to remember Harvey. They are shown to put a box labelled Harvey up on a shelf and then attending Dinner with Shania, Goldie and Rocky looking very happy. Guest Stars *John Benjamin Hickey as Father Michael (Special Guest Star) *Kerri Kenney-Silver as Dr. Howell *Peter Porte as Mr. Rodriguez Co-Stars *Phil Kruse as Cody *Briana Lane as Clea *Stacie Greenwell as Mrs. White *Phil Abrams as Dr. Barr *Peggy Dunne as Technician *Jon Baggio as Cat Man *Frantz Y. Delsoin as Burly Man Gallery Dog children.jpg dog children2.jpg dog children3.jpg dogchild4.jpg dogchild5.jpg dogchild6.jpg dogchild7.jpg dogchild8.jpg dogchild9.jpg dog10.jpg Dog Children11.png Dog Children12.png Dog Children13.png Dog Children14.png Dog Children15.png Dog Children16.png Dog Children17.png Dog Children18.png Dog Children19.png Dog Children20.png Dog Children21.png Dog Children22.png Dog Children23.png Dog Children24.png Dog Children25.png Dog Children26.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes